Użytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/GIMBI THE NEO
Gimbi the NEO (w skrócie Gimbi) - tytułowa postać i antybohater tej serii. Historia Stworzenie Gimbi został stworzony przez Ordowika w epoce starożytności. Nie do końca znana jest jego przeszłość lecz jak wiadomo, pochodził on z rasy Neomorphów. Najprawdopodobniej nie dogadywał się ze swoim twórcą, więc opuścił swój wymiar rodzinny i postanowił żyć w własnym kącie. Zła ścieżka Gimbi odkrywając swoje umiejętności (typu: Pochłanianie dusz) zmienił stosunek do otoczenia przez co zaczął się "rządzić". Doprowadziło to do powstania wielu konfliktów jak na przykład z Evil Patrixxem. Zemsta Boskiego Gimbiego Rasa Neomorphów została wyniszczona przez nieznane wydarzenie w którym powiązani są ludzie. I właśnie to wydarzenie zmieniło Gimbiego.... Postanowił zemścić się na rasie ludzkiej i zaczął wchłaniać innym duszę.Z powodu dużej ilości pochłanianych dusz, ludzie zaczęli się bać Gimbiego a on stał się on najpotężniejszym Megamorphem w dziejach ludzkości. Na jego cześć zbudowano świątynię i miasto, które nazwano jego imieniem. Lokalizacja świątyni znajduje się w Etiopii a wejście do niej może aktywować tylko on. Gimbi - Pan Ludzkości Przez tysiące lat, Gimbi mógł swobodnie stąpać po ziemi jako władca rasy ludzkiej i być dumnym ze swojej zemsty. Dzięki takiej, ogromnej władzy Gimbi zaprzyjaźnił się z Kezcenopo i pomógł w założeniu zakonu Sowsonów. Panowanie Gimbiego jednak bardzo szybko się skończyło przez.......Sowsona. Walka z Sowsonem Walka odbyła się z nieznanym czasie lecz można podejrzewać, że w średniowieczu. Gimbi walczył z Sowsonem i jego Zakonem, do przelewu krwi aż w końcu Gimbi zwyciężył. Darował jednak życie oponentowi. Apokryf Gimbiego i Obsesja Ratmana Gimbi żył w ukryciu i nie chciał aby ktoś dowiedział się o jego istnieniu. Pomimo tego, ludzie w raz z rozwojem technologii zaczęli obsadzać Gimbiego w kulturze i nauce. Na podstawie minionych wydarzeń stworzono "Apokryf Gimbiego" który stał się "istnym białym krukiem". Ratman próbował go zamknąć w klatce i pokazać całemu światu z ciekawości. Nigdy mu się to nie udało. Powrót do polowania Gimbi po wydarzeniach z Ratmanem, zaczął na nowo polować na ludzi jak z czasów starożytnych. Albowiem bał się, że świat dowie się o nim ponownie. Swoje ofiary zaczął poznawać na stronach internetowych, chatach czy też (rzadko) w życiu realnym. Wygląd Gimbi jako Neomorph - jest rozmiaru ogromnej ważki (łatwo by się zmieścił w słoiku). Nie wiele różni się od swojej formy zwyczajnej. 'Forma zwyczajna '- ma 50 metrów wzrostu i wygląda podobnie jak w formie Neomorpha. 'Forma Alpha '- jest on grubszy a kolor jego skóry jest bardzie jaśniejszy. 'Forma Beta '- sylwetka wraca do formy zwyczajnej lecz skóra jest ciemno-różowa (karmazynowa) a jedno oko świeci się na czerwono. 'Forma Ultra '- jest on niewiele wyższy od formy zwyczajnej. Sylwetka w tej formie jest najbardziej otyła. 'Forma Super '- znacznie różni się od pozostałych form. Gimbi jest koloru szarego, a jego sylwetka jest bardzo umięśniona (muskularna). Oczy zmieniają kolor z czerwonego na czarny. 'Dalsze formy - '''nieznany jest wygląd dalszych form lecz przeczuwa się, że Gimbi wygląda o wiele lepiej od swojej formy poprzedniej. Formy tego typu wyróżniamy jako: Giga, Mega, Extra czy też Waka. '''Zmiana postaci ' - Gimbi przejmuje postać osoby/przedmiotu która istnieje bądź nie istnieje. Osobowość Gimbi jest bardzo porywczy jeśli chodzi o misje. Z łatwością zabiłby byle kogo z zemsty za zniszczenie jego rasy w czasach dawnych. Nienawidzi ludzi i w stosunku do nich jest apodyktyczny i złośliwy. Dobrą stroną może być jednak jego neutralność. W odcinku 17 Gimbi bez zabijania potrafił zdobyć rzeczy do stworzenia łącza na prośbę istoty ludzkiej. Można zatem wywnioskować, że Gimbi od strony antagonisty a od strony antybohatera bardzo się różni. Gimbi także potrafi dorzucić jakiś żart lub suchar w celu pośmiania się albo obrażania czyjejś osoby (na przykład: Tłuszczonator). Sam jednak nie lubi jak ktoś opowiada żarty o nim lub w sytuacji poważnej przez co można nazwać Gimbiego - hipokrytą. Umiejętności * 'Pochłanianie dusz - '''Gimbi potrafi bezproblemowo wchłaniać dusze wszystkich istot. Dzięki temu może przybrać inną, lepszą i silniejszą formę z durnowatą nazwą jak: ''Gimbi the Super NEO ''czy też ''Gimbi the Mega NEO * 'Zmiana postaci - '''Gimbi może zmienić się w dowolną postać lub rzecz, która istnieje bądź nie istnieje. Przykład: Evil Patrixx. * '''Siła - '''prawie we wszystkich odcinkach można zaobserwować niezwykłą siłę Gimbiego. Jednym z przykładów jest: zniszczenie budki z kebabami lub zabicie Ratmana. * '''Nieśmiertelność '- wiek Gimbiego nie zmienił się od czasu jego stworzenia. Pochodzi on z epoki starożytności. Nie można go zabić. Po prostu nie można...